Decoded
Decoded is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It features the debut of Beetle's Hyperdrive Form, Q.Walsh as Kamen Rider Scorpion, and the deaths of Judy Frank and Robert Gray. Also the reveal of the CyberVex CEO as Walter Bishop, Lance's father. Synopsis The riders finally go to fight Wasp and Glitch. Lance finds out the truth about the riders and the CyberVex CEO. Plot The riders search for Judy and Glitch, but they are nowhere to be found. Matthew begins going on a search by interrogating and killing shifters. Matthew finds no answers. Terry tries to go and search for Jennifer but is told to stay out of it sense he is still injured. At CyberVex, Brett is fixing Lance’s belt and Lance tell Brett that he knows how hard it is for him. Brett says that he wonders if the sister he grew up with is still present. Lance says that he doesn’t know but says that they have to stop her. Lance and Kacey walk out of CyberVex and are confronted by a limo. The person inside rolls the window down and greets them both as his children. Lance is shocked to see his father, Walter Bishop, still alive. Walter tells them to get in, but he is hesitant that Walter is a shifter. Walter tells him that if he’s a shifter, why is he the CEO of CyberVex. Lance is confused, and Walter lets him and Kacey in the car. He tells them that he has been running CyberVex since the beginning and had to disappear in order to protect them. Lance asks from what. Walter replies, from NEO. He says the leader of NEO, Janise Cooper, was threatening to kill his family if he didn’t give them the Zect Tech. He then said that he faked his death in order to protect them and that Janise killed their mother. Janise was killed by V3, but it’s believed that before she died, she seemly left NEO in the hands of Judy. He said that he didn’t want Lance to become a rider, but seen that Lance was doing fine staying hidden. He then says that Lance should’ve stayed hidden. If NEO gets all the drivers, they can create the ultimate weapon that could turn the entire world into shifters. He tells Lance to go back to being hidden and take Kacey with him. Lance says that he has to fight, but Walter tells him that Cyber is powerful enough to battle Wasp and Glitch. He also says that he has someone who can use the Scorpion driver and also has two new drivers ready for use. He offers to take them home. He tells the driver to take them to Lance’s apartment and the driver answers yes with a smirk on his face. Matthew continues his search alone but is confronted by Karen who tells him that she might be able to find Glitch. She tells him about their base and takes him there. It turns out to be all a trap when Matthew gets a call from the real Karen. After killing the mimic Karen, he is blindsided by Glitch. They fight. Karen tracks down Matthew’s signal and tells Lance his whereabouts. Lance tells Kacey to stay in the apartment and not let anyone in. Lance goes to help Matthew fight Glitch and is able to defeat him with a double rider kick. They ask him where Jennifer is, and he says that they need to find the Wasp first. He says that she is going for something a bit more important to Lance. Lance then realizes that she has gone after Kacey. Wasp and the other shifters break into Lance’s apartment and kidnaps Kacey. Lance and Matthew forces Glitch to take them to NEO HQ. They meet outside the HQ and Lance threatens Judy if she hurts Kacey. Judy says that she would never hurt a child of the shifters. Lance is confused. Judy says that Kacey parents worked for NEO and they were born shifters. She asks him if where and when he found her. He says that she’s lying because shifters didn’t land on Earth until 2012. She forces Kacey to transform into her shifter form, but Lance says that it’s not her. Judy says ok and pushes Kacey to the ground. She then tells Lance to end her if he’s so sure. He is about to rider kick her but stops. Judy says that he has a heart, but she has guts. She begins to rider sting Kacey but is stop by Terry. Matthew and Lance fight Judy and Glitch while Terry goes find Jennifer. Terry finds Jennifer with liquids being injected into her. He frees her and carries her out of the building but is confronted by shifters. He has trouble fighting them, but someone in a suit comes. It is revealed to be Q. Walsh and he then transforms into Kamen Rider Scorpion. He helps Terry fight them off and takes him and Jennifer back to CyberVex. Matthew is able to break Glitches belt and Glitch turns into his shifter form. Matthew uses the Hyperdriver and destroys Glitch for good. Judy takes Kacey to the top of NEO HQ and Lance follows telling Matthew to stay. Judy taunts Lance saying that he couldn’t even beat Glitch. He says that he may not be able to beat her in this form, but he says that he may have to go into Hyperdrive. He raises his hand and the Hyperdriver appears in his hand. He turns into Hyperdrive form and finally kills Judy with a Hyper Blast. The Glitch and Wasp drivers are put in the CyberVex safe. Jennifer is being checked on by CyberVex doctors who don’t see anything out of place. Lance finds his father and says, “You knew didn’t you.”. Walter says that he was only protecting her. He calls her special and says that she is the only known shifter born from shifters. A shifter who is not a mimic of a human. Lance asks him how it is possible, shifters didn’t exist before 2012. Walter says that there are many secrets that he needs to learn about. Lance is confused. Jennifer is sleeping and is woken up by a headache. She looks in the mirror and is horrified by what she sees. She then throws her phone into the mirror.